Zeta Squad 2
by Another-Fan-Of-Gaming
Summary: as Zeta arrives on board the Soveriegn they make themselves at home.


Just a heads up before you start reading this story is going to introduce new characters still going to be a Gears of war story just my own little touch just thought I would give you a little heads up and i would prefer no hateful comments based on the fact that it does not revolve around main characters such as Marcus, Dom, Baird, ETC... they will still be in the storie however the'yre just not the main point.

I would like to thank some of my friends that proof read this you guys are great and if you have any comments at all even negative ones I will take it as constructive criticism.

Oh ya this is my first fanfic so don't expect super high quality stuff hope you like it, enjoy.

Zeta Squad 2

The Raven's Blades slowed to a stop as it landed it contained the new members of zeta squad, as all but one of its former squad members Barack perished in the war.

As the Raven's contents filed out and on to the deck of the Sovereign Barack gave a low slow whistle of amazement because all he could see in any direction was water lots…and lots of water and darkness for it was fairly late.

Some of the crew aboard the Sovereign had assembled on deck to observe the new arrivals all though most of Zeta squad had been part of the COG for a while they had one Rookie who had just gotten out of boot camp a few weeks previous their arrival aboard Sovereign.

Delta squad stepped forward as they had been appointed to show Zeta around the ship. Marcus walked ahead of his squad as Barack walked to meet him, they shook hands ''I am Marcus Fenix this is my squad Dom Santiago, Damond Baird, Anya Stroud, Samantha Byrne, Jace Straton, Clayton Carmine, and Augustus Cole'' said Marcus. Barack greeted them and responded ''this is my squad, Mickey Sale'' he pointed to a man that looked relaxed, with a medium build, brown hair that was slicked back, deep blue eyes, and had a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck.

''Andrea Embersmith'' Barack pointed to a girl with a slight frame like most female Gears did, bright red hair that was currently worn back in a pony tail, pale skin, emerald green eyes, sun glasses folded and hanging from her tight fitting tank top, and had a playful/ mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

''Brock Rockwell'' he pointed to a tall man with a big build, a shaved head, dark skin, his irises were dark as his skin so you would think they were black, he had a serious look to him, military to the core, his eyes had a look to them as if they had witnessed so much pain.

''And Annie Fisher'' he pointed to a girl with a slight frame like most female Gears, very tan skin, eyes that seemed to be golden, jet black hair that was worn in a pony tail and wore a color full head band, and seemed a little nervice, but had intelligent eyes, she is the Rookie. Everybody had a duffle bag slung over their shoulder containing their belongings.

Marcus nodded his head in acknowledgement and assigned every member of his squad to show one of Zeta their quarters. Barack followed Marcus, Andrea-Anya, Annie-Sam, Brock-Cole, and Mickey ended up following Baird. AS Mickey followed Baird through the dimly lit halls of the Sovereign they finally stopped at below decks floor 2 on the same level as most of Zeta and Delta squad's quarters are but more importantly the bar is on this level.

Baird opened the door for Mickey and mocked holding it open for him as though he was at some fancy hotel. "your room sir" he said Mickey walked in ignoring Baird's sarcasm and closed the door behind him; he saw that the room was small and that there was a window at the far side opposite the door. There were a few pieces of furniture a slim bed that lay alongside the wall (more a cot really), a small table beside the bed that was under the window with a small lamp atop it, and a tall locker that filled up the rest of the wall space, and a small rectangular light built into the ceiling. Mickey looked out the window and saw a seemingly endless sea, noticing how tired he was for the first time he just decided to through his duffle bag into the locker and organize his tuff in the morning, he kicked his boots under his small bed jumped on it and let the sound of the waves lull him to sleep.


End file.
